Día de lluvia
by tardisdriver
Summary: Llueve en Londres, y Watson se ve obligado a quedarse en casa con Sherlock. ¿Qué pasará? Slash leve.


John miró por la ventana. Se detuvo un momento a mirar el cristal. Estaba muy nuevo, claro. Después de la explosión no había quedado ni resto de los antiguos cristales y hacía pocos días que acababan de poner estos. Miró la calle. Llovía a cántaros. Con un suspiro, sacó el teléfono móvil de su bolsillo y tecleó un mensaje.

_Con este tiempo no podré salir_

_lo siento :((_

_JW_

Pobre Sarah, parecía muy emocionada por la salida de ese día. Mejor, pensó, sintiéndose mal al instante. Aunque no quería confesarlo, no le apetecía demasiado salir. Se alegró de que lloviese. Salía demasiado con Sarah últimamente, y tenía ganas de quedarse en casa.

Se tumbó en el sofá y cerró los ojos. Los últimos días habían sido un torbellino de emociones y situaciones peligrosas, y por fin ahora tenía un momento para descansar. Justo entonces oyó la puerta del baño abriéndose. Había olvidado que Sherlock se estaba duchando.

- Ah, una buena ducha siempre me relaja. Por cierto, John, ¿has visto mis parches? - preguntó Sherlock mientras caminaba hasta colocarse ante el sofá.

John giró la cabeza para mirarle.

Oh, Dios. Sólo llevaba una toalla.

Los ojos de Watson se le salieron de las órbitas mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo. Observó detenidamente su cuerpo esbelto, alto y delgado. Le avergonzaba lo que hacía, pero no podía evitarlo. Llevaba un tiempo cuestionándose por qué le pasaba aquello. Sus pensamientos sobre el tema quedaron eclipsados por el paisaje que seguía contemplando con avidez. Esa toalla mojada atada a su cadera, sus finas manos de violinista, el pelo negro mojado y esos profundos y gélidos ojos azules que le estaban mirando... Mierda, le estaba mirando.

Giró la cabeza hacia el respaldo e intentó balbucear una respuesta inteligente.

- Euh... Sí, creo que los he visto por... por ahí. - se maldijo a sí mismo por semejante estupidez.

- ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? Eres idiota, sí, pero no tanto como para decir algo así. Te pasa algo...

Sherlock comenzó a examinarlo como solía hacer con los cadáveres de sus casos, buscando señales que le llevaran a la verdad. John sintió un escalofrío. Sabía que su compañero de piso podía deducir cualquier cosa casi de la nada. Era una de las cualidades que más admiraba de él, pero en aquel momento hubiera deseado que fuera una persona normal y corriente.

- ¡Claro! ¡Ahora lo comprendo! - sonrió el detective, para disgusto de John - ¿Cómo he podido estar tan ciego?

Se arrodilló junto al sofá, acercando peligrosamente su cara a la del médico. Watson sintió cómo se le subían los colores a la cara.

- Soy yo, ¿verdad? - su voz ronca sonó muy cerca, tanto que John pudo incluso sentir su aliento cálido en la piel. El doctor intentó mirar hacia otro lado, pero Sherlock estaba tan cerca que no pudo alejar sus ojos de aquella intensa mirada.

- ¿Q-Qué quieres decir con eso? - preguntó Watson a trompicones.

- Ya sabes lo que quiero decir... - una sonrisa pícara apareció en el rostro de Sherlock.

El médico intentó cambiar de posición para evitar al detective, pero éste alargó el brazo hasta acariciarle la cara y lo cogió desprevenido, quedando paralizado en el sitio.

John se pellizcó en el brazo. Le dolió, no estaba soñando. Seguía sin creerse lo que estaba pasando, pero estaba ocurriendo de verdad. Pensó en Sarah, en Molly, en sus conversaciones anteriores con Sherlock, en el incidente con Moriarty, en la señora Hudson. Miles de cosas pasaron por su mente en ese momento, intentando explicar la situación, pero no encontraba una razón lógica para que aquello estuviese sucediendo.

Sherlock le miraba divertido desde muy cerca. Movió la otra mano a la cara de John, y se fue acercando cada vez más. La respiración del doctor era muy agitada, temblaba, nunca antes había estado tan nervioso. Aún así, decidió dejarse llevar por el momento, y cerró los ojos...

De pronto, dejó de sentir la presión de las manos en su cara, el aire caliente en sus labios. Oyó una risa estridente y abrió los ojos, ruborizado y sorprendido.

- ¿Q...? ¿Qué...? - balbuceó.

Sherlock estaba mirándolo sin poder contener la risa.

- ¡Pero qué cara has puesto! Joder, John, eres un ingenuo...

Nunca, NUNCA se había sentido tan humillado como en ese momento. La cara se le puso roja del enfado y estuvo a punto de decirle las peores palabras que se le ocurrieron, pero en ese preciso instante se dio cuenta de que había cierto bulto en sus pantalones que le convenía ocultar para no ser objeto de más burlas de su compañero. Se tapó como pudo con la camisa, sonrojado, y se levantó.

- Ja... Jaja... - rió forzadamente - Sí, ha sido gracioso. Bueno, ahora que has salido del baño voy yo a darme una ducha...

Corrió hacia el baño dando un portazo, provocando más risas de Sherlock.

- ¿SEGURO QUE NO QUIERES QUE ME DUCHE CONTIGO? - gritó con sorna el detective.

- ¡VETE A LA MIERDA!


End file.
